Luck of Lambrini
by javinfranky
Summary: Things get awkward at a party at Dan and Phil's...


**_(This is my first attempt at a fanfic. All criticisms and compliments are welcome! XD)_**

**_Chapter 1: Luck of Lambrini_**

They sat in a rough circle around the room: Zoe and Alfie shared a chair; Louise, Dan, PJ and Chris stuffed on the sofa; Phil on the floor opposite the chair; Joe, Caspar, Jim and Tanya forming the rest of the circuit on the floor. Sitting in the middle of the room was an empty, clear Lambrini bottle lying on its side, waiting to be spun again. Caspar and Louise had already shared a little kiss on the cheek, and when Joe spun it this time, it landed on Tanya.

"Ohh, who d'you have to snog then Tanya," Joe taunted jokingly. Tanya sipped her glass of wine and crossed her fingers, quietly whispering Jim's name with a huge grin on her face. The room was dark apart from the string of fairy lights that lined the ceiling, and a small black lamp in the corner that came from Dan's room next door. One of Phil's CDs was playing quietly and everyone was happy; the atmosphere was bliss. Joe spun the big Lambrini bottle again, his little hands barely fitting over the body. There was a happy tension as the bottle landed on Zoe, and she leant over to reach Tanya in the middle for a cute peck on the mouth. Everyone giggled, and Dan continued chatting to Chris about a band they both like. Caspar was telling Phil about his recent trip to Uganda and he listened to Phil chat about his collection of socks, a bubbly tone in his voice and his voice slightly slurred from the wine.

As Joe spun the bottle again, PJ joked about a recent Phanfiction he had read where Dan and Phil were wearing their onesies and wrestling in Phil's room. Joe let out a squeak of excitement and everyone giggled as the bottle stopped, pointing straight at Phil, who buried his face in his hands and let out a sweet little whine. He had purposely avoided including himself in the games they had played before, simply because he didn't like the idea of stripping in front of everyone when he got a trivia question wrong, which was likely.

'Oh nooo," Phil moaned, his cheeks going red and a nervous smile curving on his lips. Alfie laughed loudly and he and the others insisted that Phil has to kiss whoever the bottle landed on.

"It's the rules!"

"Hahaha, you're gonna have to!"

"This is the only thing we've asked for."

Everyone was laughing except Dan, who sat three seats from Phil, smirking playfully. He was thinking about a dream he had after reading a gay Phanfic about him and his best friend. There was whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, and a lot of complaints from the neighbours about the noise. The dream was quite vivid and left him feeling guilty but satisfied in the morning, and then guilty about using the word satisfied to describe it. That word is cringey. Dan realised he had been daydreaming, and snapped out of it, immediately regretting that decision. All eyes were on him, and his cheeks burned. He looked down at the bottle and the nozzle was pointed directly at him. 'Oh God,' he thought. 'Wow, this is happening.'

"Ooohh, tension in the air," Louise taunted.

"Aw, go on then!"

"Come on guys, just one kiss."

It was all smiles and giggles as Dan slid off the couch and kneeled beside his best friend and roommate, whose bright blue eyes glinted in the light like mesmerising diamonds. Phil laughed anxiously, and Dan let out a gaspy little chuckle too. He leaned closer to Phil, and Phil instinctively leaned his head to the side. Dan reached up and cupped his crush's cheek in his hand, partly because he had nowhere to put it and partly because if he didn't steady himself, he would miss.

Their faces were inches apart when Phil's dilated eyes disappeared under his eyelids. Dan's heart was like a jackhammer, threatening to pound out of his chest and run all the way to Pizza Hut. Within seconds, their lips connected, and it felt like a cluster of butterflies had been released into Dan's stomach. Phil's body jolted and he felt a euphoric tingle emanate from his gut. Unable to control himself, he opened his mouth slightly, and felt Dan push harder on his lips, opening his own mouth in return. The music drifted away and the voices and laughs of their friends faded into nothing. Their kiss lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours, dopamine levels off the chart. When they finally parted, the room was in shock.


End file.
